Le cree
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: No había para Sirius Black otro destino que no fuera ese, la tercera cama a la derecha de la puerta, entre Remus Lupin y James Potter, a una cama de distancia de Peter Pettegrew, que está cerca del baño y lejos de la ventana. Oneshot.


**Dislcaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece y lo saben.

A Alikum, porque no hay nada que le pertenezca más que sus propias ideas.

**Le cree**

La primera vez que lo vio, le resultó gracioso. No en plan verlo y desternillarse de la risa, más bien como si algo en su manera de sonreír lo invitara a sonreír también, con toda la boca o con los ojos, economizando en eso de estirar las comisuras de los labios, enseñar los dientes y hacer de la boca una prolongación de la cara que acaba casi en las orejas. Casi.

Si se sentaron juntos fue porque no había sitio en otro lugar, o a lo mejor sí había sitio, lo que no había era ese sentimiento pegajoso y dulce como azúcar derretida de estar con alguien que parece estar en las mismas condiciones que tú. Porque James Potter ese primero de septiembre, con los lentes deslizándose por el puente de la nariz, el pelo revuelto de quien acaba de salir de la cama y el gesto incorregible de quien ve algo por primera vez y le resulta fascinante, tenía toda la pinta de ser uno de esos chiquillos de primero.  
Sirius Black también asistiría a primero, pero de chiquillo no tenía nada.

Nunca se le había ocurrido Gryffindor. En realidad, nunca se le había ocurrido pensar en qué casa le hubiera gustado quedar si hubiera podido elegir. Seguramente en Slytherin no, pero ¿Gryffindor?  
Gryffindor tiene que ver con James, con la forma en que le brillan los ojos cuando habla del tema, con elegir incluso cuando no le permiten elegir. Porque para James Potter nunca existió otra posibilidad, él no quería ser un Gryffindor, él _iba _a ser uno. Aunque tuviera que acampar en la entrada de la sala común hasta que se apiadaran de él, incluso si eso llevaba siete años.  
James le metió la idea en la cabeza en el primer viaje que hicieron juntos a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts, y hoy no existe otra posibilidad. No había para Sirius Black otro destino que no fuera ese, la tercera cama a la derecha de la puerta, entre Remus Lupin y James Potter, a una cama de distancia de Peter Pettegrew, que está cerca del baño y lejos de la ventana.

Qué fácil era creerle a ese chico Potter cuando decía _Gryffindor es guay_. Un apretón de manos amistoso les bastó. Media sonrisa, sonrisa entera, y algo allí decía a media voz que iban a ser mejores amigos.

…

James es eso. No para Sirius, para Sirius tiene otros muchos nombres, nombres larguísimos que son las memorias que quiere que alguien repita en voz alta el día en que muera, para morir menos solo. James se llama más como _la manía de abrir la ventana de par en par en el medio de la noche, aunque haga frío, _y también como _es tan jodido que se baña con el agua fría para que Colagusano pueda bañarse después con el agua caliente, y al final acaba contagiándonos a todos su jodida enfermedad por llenarnos de mocos. _Pero en esencia James es eso, revolverse el pelo como si ir despeinado por la vida fuera una moda adolescente y no una guarrada, montarse en la escoba y decirle con la voz brillante de un niño (así como intacta, ese niño que todavía está ahí, el que cuando regresa a casa cada verano pasa tardes y meriendas larguísimas con sus padres en los jardines) que desde allí son los reyes del mundo, y cuando lo dice, su nombre lo mete en el medio, dice _Sirius _letra por letra, como alargándolo todo, para que la idiotez que acaba de decir sea mucho más solemne. _Desde aquí, Sirius, desde aquí somos los reyes del mundo, _y suena bien, tan bien que Sirius le cree otra vez, como cuando eran dos enanos flequilludos de once años con ganas de comerse el castillo más deslumbrante del Reino Unido (y del mundo) y le oyó hablar de Gryffindor_. _Le cree.

...

La esencia de Sirius es mucho más oscura y está mucho más diluida, tiene que ver con ser el que se acaba el agua caliente aunque luego Peter no pueda bañarse y James acabe enfermándose, y tiene que ver con un ego desproporcionado, gigantesco, capaz de iluminar una habitación entera en penumbras. Sirius es guapo y lo sabe, y es un jodido transgresor y le gusta, y hasta se siente con impunidad para guiñarle ojos a McGonagall y llamar _pelirroja _a Lily Evans.  
Sirius no es el que le da sentido a la vida de James sin saberlo, pero es ese hermano incondicional, el que tiene esa cosa de perro protector y siempre acaba meándolos a todos, marcándolos como suyos. Será que tiene miedo de perderlos entre tantos corredores, o entre el mundo aparte que existe bajo su cama.

Sirius es el que en broma le dice un día

–Lily Evans.

– ¿Qué?

–Lily Evans. Jamás te la has tirado.

– ¿Para qué querría tirarme a Lily-mala-leche-Evans, Canuto? –habla con los gestos y no con las palabras, un poco arqueando una ceja, sonrisa aflorando en la comisura de los labios, ojos brillantes; y él se encoge un poco de hombros en su lugar, _porque puedes._

–Es que harían linda pareja –estalla, no puede contener la risa, se echa un poco hacia adelante, el pelo le cae por la frente y le tapa un poco los ojos, los que no están manchados de oscuridad y están más bien hechos de luz, del brillo que le imita a James. –Imagínate cuando se casen y tengan chiquillos pelirrojos con lentes correteando por el jardín, cazando gnomos, leyendo Historia de la Magia a los tres años y sobrevolando la casa en escoba. Yo seré padrino de al menos tres, pero tendrán una docena, y nos llamarán tíos a todos, tío.

Sirius es el que se ríe más fuerte, James es el que frunce la nariz y las cejas, un poco enfurruñado, y luego mira a Lily Evans y le dice _nunca, Canuto, nunca, _hasta que _nunca_ se ubica en el calendario a mediados de septiembre de quinto año, y James choca con ella, garabateando una autorización falsa de la enfermera para quedarse en reposo y no ir a clases. _Nunca _se diluye en el aire cuando él se queda detenido allí y deja caer el pergamino al piso. Muy, muy quieto. _Wow. _

–Wow.

Ella frunce el ceño, indignadísima, y tomando la resolución de no perder más tiempo, se hace a un lado y sigue de largo. Parece que James Potter se ha quedado pegado al piso.

–Canuto –le llama horas más tarde, cuando él ya casi se ha dormido y la voz de Cornamenta le trae de regreso para percatarse de que está bañando la almohada con saliva. Cabecea un poco, refunfuña otro tanto.

–Más te vale que sea bueno, Cuernos –no lo amenaza, gruñe; y no gruñe cuando debería, muerde. A James todo eso lo lleva sin cuidado, quien ha jugado con el cachorrito jamás teme del perro grande en el que se convierte luego, con los años. Aunque el perro lleve cicatrices y copas de más, algunas veces.

–Lily Evans –pronuncia, modulando con toda la boca. Lo dice besándole el nombre.

–No es hora para hacerle una broma a Evans, tal vez mañana.

– ¡No, Canuto! No se trata de eso. Es… –se le van apagando las palabras, hace una pausa dramática sin darse cuenta, lleva los ojos más grandes de lo normal y le brillan en la misma oscuridad donde sólo se oyen los ronquidos de Peter –creo que me gusta Lily Evans.

…

La primera vez que Sirius Black habló con Lily Evans con el propósito de decirle algo más serio que _en la oscuridad tu cabello sería como una linterna, pelirroja, _no fue en la sala común a las tantas de la madrugada, mientras ella todavía luchaba con los deberes y él regresaba de quién sabe donde; no fue bajo la luz intermitente de la luna que se esconde y aparece detrás de las nubes. Fue en los vastos terrenos de Hogwarts, bajo la luz de un sol vacilante, y mucha gente los vio.

– ¡Eh, Evans! –no va a correr. No, no señor. Él es Sirius Black y no corre detrás de nadie, mucho menos si _Nadie_ parece haber metido su cabello en jugo de zanahoria y tiene toda la mala leche de la vida concentrada en un cuerpo menudo.

–Black –se frena, aprieta los libros contra el pecho, le mira como si hablarle fuera un trámite con el que quiere terminar pronto, y Sirius se rasca un poco la cabeza, se endereza para mostrar cuanto ha crecido en el verano y se da cuenta que no sabe qué decirle. Ella arquea una ceja, todavía espera. Titubea, poner mala cara puede ser cansador.

– ¿Cuál es tu problema con James? –es frontal por definición. Sirius Black es frontal por definición, es algo más fuerte que él, más fuerte que las consecuencias de no callarse todo lo que quiere gritarle al mundo. Más allá de eso, no entiende. Francamente no entiende cómo es que Lily Evans no está perdidamente enamorada de James. Si él fuera mujer, que no lo es, lo estaría. No entiende cómo es que Lily Evans es incapaz de ver (ella que _tanto ve_, según el idiota de Lunático) todo lo que James es. Porque no existe, y Sirius Black puede dar su vida por ello, mejor persona en el mundo entero que James Potter. Y Lily Evans no lo ve.

–No veo por qué tengo que discutirlo contigo, Black. Y no es como si estuviera obligada a salir con él sólo porque se le ha ocurrido que quiere salir conmigo.

–No entiendo cómo puedes rechazarlo –dice, simplemente. De vez en cuando Sirius Black parece más humano, más humilde y menos ese tipo arrogante y prepotente que se ufana de ser el chico guapo, el transgresor, el que va de malo. De vez en cuando, la simpleza se le mete en la boca, y de inmediato es neutralizada por todo eso que es Sirius con más naturalidad, como su petulancia –James es un buen chico, pelirroja, por si no lo sabías.

Esa vez no le prestó la menor atención, por supuesto. Porque más terrible que la determinación de Sirius Black o el amor que profesa James Potter por ella, es la testarudez de Lily Evans. Y entonces pasó que Remus-sonrisa-pálida, reparó en ella y le soltó la historia esa de Potter siendo el jodido héroe de la historia, el justo, el que brilla.

– ¿Seguro que seguimos hablando del mismo Potter? –se le atraganta un poco la sonrisa. Cuando Lily hace bromas, sus bromas son amables, son dulces. Remus la mira un poco de reojo, casi distraído, apenas levanta la cabeza de su redacción. Después sonríe.

–No es tan malo, ¿sabes? Yo creo que hasta podría llegar a gustarte si le das una oportunidad.

– ¿Gustarme? ¿Potter?

–No, James.

…

El día que James Potter abrió la puerta de su casa y se encontró con Sirius-sonrisa-desplegable-y-equipaje-en-mano-Black, llovía como si se viniera abajo el jodido mundo. El umbral de la casa de los Potter era el límite geográfico que marcaba el cambio brusco en las luces y los colores. A fuera llovía, a fuera estaba oscuro, a fuera los árboles se retorcían para todos lados y Sirius –la persona Sirius– estaba un poco perdido ya entre tanta hoja que se le pegaba a la piel o a la ropa. A dentro la luz lo bañaba todo, a dentro había un calor que olía bien, y todo parecía contagiarse de ese calor, como naranja y amarillo templado, como el reino de los pasteles y las galletas de chocolate horneándose.

Sirius sonrió de lado. No le guiñó un ojo, pero sonrió de lado, como diciendo _eh, me congelo_, y atónito, James se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar. Algo allí estaba rompiéndose y no era Sirius, era James, y la pena infinita metiéndose entre ceja y ceja. _No es justo que mi hermano no tenga todo lo que tengo yo, _y atragantado en la garganta, como un nudo marinero de principiante, _si Sirius no puede tener lo que yo tengo, entonces no lo quiero.  
_  
James nunca había estado en Grimmauld Place. No dentro, al menos, porque una vez se plantó en la entrada y amenazó tirar la puerta abajo si no podía comprobar desde la vereda que su _hermano_ estaba vivo. Poco faltó para cumplir su amenaza. Sirius se asomó por una ventana entonces, haciendo una mueca, _mejor vete, Cuernos, _y James tuvo la impresión de que no importaba qué hubiera en esa casa, era horrible.  
Tantas otras veces se habían escrito cartas en el verano. Tantas veces James había podido situarse en el corredor donde el paragüero más feo del mundo estorba el paso, y en la cocina, donde Kreacher, jodido elfo doméstico si los hay, se pasaba la vida cocinando y yendo de acá para allá, cucharón de sopa en mano.

Sirius nunca había pasado antes por la casa de James, pero era tal y como la imaginaba, salvo que era el señor Potter quien llevaba puesto el delantal de la cocina y la señora Potter tenía un poco prohibida la entrada a ese sector de luz, de donde provenían los olores más tentadores.  
Él, hecho de oscuridad, se sintió más que desubicado en ese lugar.

Los señores Potter se miraron. Sirius nunca se va a olvidar de eso. James ya estaba armando su propio bolso para salir a recorrer Londres con Sirius en busca de una jodida habitación de hotel, cuando la señora Potter hizo aparecer una taza de té con la varita, que fue directamente a parar a la mesa grande del comedor.

–Ponte cómodo, muchacho, esta es tu casa –sentenció el señor Potter. –Llegaste justo a tiempo para cubrir el pastel con el chocolate –dijo. James tenía mucho de esa sonrisa. O no, de la sonrisa no, de la manera de sonreír.

Embadurnar la torta de chocolate es algo que James hace desde que tiene uso de razón. Él es el encargado oficial de llenarse de chocolate la cara y las manos y comerse el chocolate cuando tendría que estar bañando el bizcochuelo con él; pero por esa vez le deja la tarea a Sirius, que no es de los que disfrutan jugando con chocolate en el cuadro de la familia ideal, pero que necesita hacerlo, aunque sea una vez, para enterarse que hay algo que es cálido y es mejor que ese agujero del que ha salido.

–Prepararemos el cuarto de huéspedes –asintió la señora Potter.

– ¿El de huéspedes? –protestó James –Mi cuarto es grande.

– ¿Quién dice que quiero dormir contigo? –bromeó Sirius hecho de temblores, un poco amoldándose a toda esa explosión de calor y color que lo aturdía y lo desconcertaba. James se le echó encima, cayeron las valijas, el pelo mojado de Sirius salpicó todo, se llenaron de risas, los llamaron _muchachos, _y se detuvieron cuando ya eran un enredo húmedo de piernas y manos en el medio de la sala.

– ¿Por qué no le dices a Sirius dónde queda el baño, cariño? Así podrá tomar una ducha –antes que terminara de hablar, James ya estaba tirando de él escaleras arriba, y era como si tuviera hormigas por todo el cuerpo y no se pudiera estar quieto un rato; como si las ansias de compartirle todo su mundo no lo dejaran disfrutar de nada, porque antes de terminar de subir la escalera para enseñarle la que sería su habitación, ya estaba queriendo correr escaleras abajo para mostrarle el jardín y decirle que podrían jugar Quidditch al día siguiente.

La habitación de James Potter no había cambiado (mucho) desde los seis años. Los pósters de los jugadores de Quidditch comiéndose todas las paredes, un mural repleto de fotos de ellos mismos en Hogwarts con Remus y Peter, (fotos nuevas por aquel entonces), se adueñaba de la única pared donde el empapelado se podía apreciar. _Nuestras intenciones no son buenas, _rezaba bajo las fotos, muchas de las cuales estaban superpuestas porque no podía escoger cuáles meter y cuáles quitar y acabó dejándolas todas.  
Lily Evans tenía su lugar en la pared también. En la foto sólo se veía su pelo, y un poco su cara al darse vuelta por culpa del flash y abría la boca para protestar.

–Venga, quítate esa ropa.

– ¿No deberías invitarme a beber algo antes? –bromeó. Todavía guardaba algo de desfachatez entre tanta agua, y con ella se hizo el lindo, le guiñó un ojo y se rió tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, sin risa, sólo el ademán, la mueca de reírse, y luego lo que parecía un ladrido y la amenaza inminente de que Sirius Black pronto desaparecerá por completo y en su lugar sólo quedará Canuto.

James se sonrió como el que más, _creí que habíamos dejado esa etapa atrás y que íbamos en serio; _y _cariño _y _siempre voy en serio para ti, Jimmy, _mientras dejaba caer toda su ropa pesada al suelo, y James se sentaba en la cama para verlo, un poco riéndose, _cómo me pones, Sirius Black. _Sirius sonrió, de nuevo en Hogwarts, de nuevo a salvo, cada paso más lejos de Grimmauld Place por siempre, _es lo que provoco en la gente, ¿sabes?_

Hasta el baño en la casa de los Potter daba la impresión de haber sido preparado para ser un lugar feliz. Tanta felicidad en los muebles es contagiosa y daba miedo, pero Sirius supo afrontarlo bien (evadirse bien). Jugó con el jabón, ladró una de los Beatles (esa música que descubrieron investigando sobre el mundo de Lily Evans) que iba de un lugar que existe para él, para cuando está triste, cuando es azul. Y cuadra, todo cuadra. Sobre todo cuando olvidó la letra y tarareó algo que no sonaba a nada, hasta que decidió meter la otra canción, _nothing's gonna change my world, _y pensó que su mundo nunca fue Grimmauld Place, que su mundo era aquel resumido en un mural en la habitación de Cornamenta.

–Todo va a estar bien, ¿sabes? –sólo es su voz. En la oscuridad, tumbado en la cama que es _su _cama dentro de la habitación de James, lo único que Sirius pudo ver fue la voz de James, no la escuchó, la vio. La olió, no como azúcar derretido, como la voz de dulce de leche de Remus, ronca si lo desmerece el calendario; no como la voz vacilante y salina de Peter, un poco aguda cuando se pone nervioso. La voz seria, la del chico que se esconde detrás de las gafas, el que no es un niño pero pareciera que sí. Y le cree.

Le cree.

…

Si en algún momento Sirius Black se convierte en un tipo peligroso, es cuando empieza a filosofar sobre la vida armado con una botella. Lo demás puede ser tolerado, lo demás son sismos pequeños, como cuando descubrió que existía algo llamado motocicleta, con dos ruedas, que lleva nombre de libertad como acuerdo tácito, que ronronea, vibra y es una fiera. (Y ya nadie pudo detenerlo).

Cuando se le va la mano bebiendo y se convierte en ese tipo serio que para insultar llama hijos de puta a todos, y repite las palabra joder una cantidad de veces ridícula, se vuelve peligroso. Corrosivo. Se cruza de brazos apoyándose en la barra, en la mesa o donde pueda y mirándose las manos empieza con que deberían empinar la botella y beberse la vida, no como diciendo que deberían beber muchísimo, habla literalmente. La vida. Así, hacer que la vida les atraviese la garganta.

Está herido.

Luego canta una de los Stones (mal) y se tambalea en cada corredor par, y se choca contra todas las paredes de las esquinas que doblan a la derecha hasta llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda, y se ríe. Se ríe tanto y sin risa que da miedo, y James lo deja y un poco lo conduce por el camino correcto. _Venga, Jimmy, déjame ir con Regulus, ¿sabes? siempre le dieron miedo las tormentas, si es lo que yo digo, un llorón, _y cuando habla, muchas veces sus oraciones van mal hilvanadas o carecen de sentido y sin embargo, James entiende todo lo que quiere decir, no eso que suena como _a Regulus siempre le dieron miedo las tormentas, _lo otro, lo de _soy responsable de abandonarlo en ese lugar de mierda _y _me gustaría que me perdonara, porque en serio quiero perdonarme yo mismo_.  
Se detiene en el medio de la sala común, le dedica una reverencia a Lily Evans que los mira anonadada, un poco enjuagándose las lágrimas como si todavía creyera en la posibilidad de que no la vieran. Sirius no se da cuenta, pero para James –que sólo tiene ojos para ella– no pasa desapercibido; y de algún modo que escapa del entendimiento, acaban los tres en la butaca más grande, Sirius se empieza a dormir, y James no quiere romper el silencio y se siente de alguna manera el único que allí está en sus cabales.

– ¡Ustedes siempre…siempre salen y…no les importan los puntos que perderemos y perjudicar a los demás! –le acusó Lily, cuidando de no moverse mucho para no despertar a Sirius. –Pero claro, Potter no puede dormir como todos los demás, tiene que ir a demostrar que es un verdadero rebelde.

–Vale, Lily, lo siento –ella no tiene por qué saberse la historia de Sirius al pie de la letra, no es menester para su vida conocer todos esos oscuros y matices, y él no va a ser quien saque miles de trapitos al sol para justificarse sólo porque la ama. Todavía no ha cumplido la mayoría de edad ni ha alcanzado la mitad de su vida, pero sabe que la ama como no amará a otra mujer en su vida, y sin embargo, hay cosas más importantes, lealtades más significativas –pero ¿y tú? –le hierve la sangre, desde que ha entrado sólo lleva en mente un objetivo: descubrir el nombre de quien haya hecho llorar a Lily Evans y alimentar al Calamar Gigante con él.  
Quiere soltarle todas esas hipótesis que van surgiendo en el camino, _¿Snape te hizo algo? ¿Te peleaste con Mary? Fue ese chico Finn, ¿verdad? Dime, dímelo, Lily, y lo mataré. Te juro que lo mataré, _y entonces alegar –un poco avergonzado pero no menos fervoroso– que lo hará tan sólo porque se ha metido con la Prefecta de Gryffindor y sólo ellos, los Merodeadores, pueden hacerla llorar. O no, ni siquiera ellos, porque ni siquiera ellos están exentos de morir en manos de James Cornamenta Potter (a lo mejor sí están un poco exentos, pero no mucho).

– ¿Al menos le sirvió de algo?

– ¿A Snape? ¿Qué hizo ahora ese…?

– ¿Snape? ¿Quién está hablando de Severus? –lo mira contrariada, hace una pausa y se limpia las mejillas ardientes –hablo de Black. ¿Le ayudó en algo la escapada?

–Bueno…no es como si…

–Entiendo.

– ¿Y tú?

Se encoge de hombros, un poco como si se encogiera con todo el cuerpo, y James tiene la urgente necesidad de sujetarle la mano y apretarla, sentirla tibia entre las suyas congeladas y saber que es al revés, que en contra de las leyes de la naturaleza y un poco llamando a la metafísica a media voz, él es quien tiene las manos calientes y ella es quien las tiene frías.  
Se deja hacer, y entregado a un impulso le quita el cabello de la cara y le besa la mejilla.

–No sé si puedo ayudar, pero estamos aquí, ¿vale? No solo yo.

Lo gracioso es que no se da cuenta. Acaba de dar vuelta el mundo y no lo sabe.

…

La saca de sus cabales. Nunca pensó en Sirius Black como decoración de su casa cuando planeó dónde iría cada pieza del mobiliario, y esa etapa en la que Sirius la ponía del peor de los humores parecía haber quedado muy atrás, pero no.

Todavía no entiende muy bien por qué se ha instalado en su casa (qué extraño es decir _su_ casa) del Valle Godric, pero seguramente empezó cuando llegó a casa cargando las bolsas de las compras y los dos corrieron a auxiliarla tan dispuestos a complacerla, ambos con sonrisas enormes en los rostros, esas que ella ya ha aprendido a identificar como _por favorporfavorporfavor, Lily, por favor, _y que van seguidas de frases larguísimas y enredadas que nunca acaban bien cuando se las permite convertirse en hechos.  
Esa noche Sirius cenó con ellos y Lily se percató que no se marcharía durante la noche cuando se tumbó sobre el sillón y les deseó las _buenas noches, soñarán conmigo si tienen suerte_.

En algún momento Sirius se convirtió en el hermano mayor de un Harry que sólo vive para tirarle de la cola al gato cada vez que pasa por su lado y para llevarse absolutamente todo a la boca, y si Lily estuvo presente en ese momento, ahora no puede señalarlo. En algún momento empezó, pero ahora sólo puede ver como normal que Sirius acabe siempre durmiendo en el sillón, tomando la leche del cartón, ensuciando todos los trastos sin lavarlos nunca, y un poco la fastidia, porque ha vuelto a eso de llamarla _pelirroja _para todo, incluso cuando no hay nada que tenga que ver con ella; o será que nunca dejó de llamarla así, sólo dejó de hacerlo sonar como un agravio.

Sirius es parte de la casita del Valle Godric, sus cosas están por todos lados, Harry se ha acostumbrado a él y ella debe admitir que también se ha acostumbrado un poco ahora que sus risas como explosión espontánea no le detienen en seco el corazón.

James no podría estar más feliz.

Tener a Sirius Black de inquilino en su casa es algo que Lily Evans nunca contempló como opción, y no le cuesta nada reconocer que como inquilino es un desastre, y que los dos juntos durante más de una hora y media son absolutamente incompatibles, como dos fuerzas de la naturaleza que no pueden mezclarse, como dos paradigmas que se contradicen. Y los dos quieren tanto a James que al cabo termina todo convirtiéndose en una guerra de _¡James, creí que yo era la Señora Potter! y_ _¡Derecho de piso, pelirroja! De-re-cho-de-pi-so. Yo lo quiero desde antes que lo quisieras tú._

No puede evitar eso de fruncir el ceño hasta lo imposible cuando lo encuentra durmiendo en el sofá enterrado entre papeles de dulces y golosinas; pero estar enfurruñada le dura hasta que llega James, apaga la luz para que Sirius no se despierte, y la abraza por la cintura como si pudiera atarse a ella así, con los brazos, y no soltarla nunca. Apoya su mentón sobre los hombros de ella y desde allí lo mira.

–No es fácil tener dos hijos al mismo tiempo, ¿eh? –bromea, y entonces Lily se estira un poco para mirarle, para que él le bese la mejilla como si quisiera dejarle marcado el calor de sus labios, y al cabo la deja desentenderse del abrazo, porque de algún modo el intuye que al soltarla, ella irá justamente a buscar la frazada que ha quedado en el piso y que se tomará la molestia de arropar a Sirius como cuando acuesta a Harry en su cuna, le quita el cabello de la cara con la punta de los dedos y le desea las buenas noches, con ese amor y esas maneras de madre.

Eso es un poco lo que le gusta de ella, que frunce la nariz y se enfurruña toda, pero que al final le deja quedarse a dormir en el sillón, y hasta le ofrece una cama, un poco haciendo las paces; que nunca tiene problemas cuando Canuto llena de huellas de barro la sala, o cuando se deshace en grasa de la moto, y hasta soporta pacientemente todas las trastadas que cometen entre los dos como si fueran crímenes perfectos, un poco creyéndose que todavía están en Hogwarts, un poco dándose media hora para ser niños entre tanto caos. Lo deja ser. Lily deja ser a Sirius, lo acepta y todo porque quiere a James. Porque sabe ver que Sirius y James son un entero, no dos mitades o dos personas distintas. Uno. Simple y llanamente eso, uno.

Mañana, cuando ella no esté y Harry llore a gritos, ambos sufrirán. Se les notará en el rostro que sufrirán, algo como _¡Lily nos mata, Canuto! _y _se nos rompió, Cuernos, te digo que se nos rompió._  
Luego llegará Remus a quitarles las papas del fuego, todo volverá a la normalidad, a la risa de Harry cuando le saca las gafas a su padre y las arroja al suelo, o cuando se trepa por el pecho de Sirius que duerme y llena de baba su túnica favorita, y le mete los dedos en la boca, en la nariz y en las orejas, y luego le jala el cabello hasta que despierta, con Harry bien instalado con todo el cuerpo sobre su cara, o dormido sobre sus manos, _si lo primero que dice este crío no es _amo a mi padrino_,_ _la va a pasar muy mal _y _mira Cuernos, salió fastidioso como tú, siempre encima de todo el mundo_.  
Todo a la normalidad, a reírse con toda la boca, a entenderse sin hablar, a hacer travesuras como si todavía tuvieran quince años, a jugar con Harry.  
Y James sabe que no hay padrino mejor para Harry en todo el mundo. No por desmerecer a Colagusano o a Lunático, pero es que hay una diferencia entre los que son sus amigos y el que es su hermano. Su hermano estará allí para cuidar a Harry cuando él no pueda, pero eso no se lo dice, prefiere guiñarle un ojo, _te prometo que cuando se termine toda esta mierda, Canuto…_Y Canuto le cree. Con los ojos cerrados y por su vida que le cree.

Nunca antes le había mentido.

…

¿Reviews?


End file.
